Alligator skies
by Ghost Peacock
Summary: A series of "skits" written about my favorite MLP pairings. All of which were based after the songs by Owl City.
1. Meteor Shower

_Meteor Shower_

Fluttershy trumped through the snow with her rabbit companion Angel at her side. Her mouth was full of an iron what with the handle of a pail of seeds in her mouth. She and her animal friends harvested thousands of seeds that summer from near-by apple trees for the Family. "I hope Applejack will like this. The squirrels spent all night finding those lost strawberry seeds," she said to Angel.

Suddenly she bumped into something stiff and tall. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you I'm just on my way to-" Fluttershy stopped talking when she saw just who she bumped into. A stallion stood before her holding his own pail of seeds in his mouth. His eyes an alluring deep green. His pelt a super soft bright red covering his extra-tough hide. His very strong physic yet also gentle personality made her legs shake nervously in passion.

"Hey there little lady," said Big Macintosh passively. "No need to apologize. Just watch where yer' goin'." And that was it, he was gone in a millisecond. Flutttershy stood there wide-eyed. Her mouth hung open and the pail dangled out of it. Her face was a burning bright red. Usually when she was this shocked nothing came from her mouth. This time however, a raspy squeak whistled out her throat. Angel, who had run away the second Big Macintosh returned, appeared from the bush. He tried getting her attention but to no avail. Fluttershy was lost in a mesmerized state of being.

"He touched me…"


	2. The deer in the headlights

_The deer in the headlights_

**AN: Two things readers should know for this one. It's based after an AU where Discord is not turned to stone again but instead imprisoned by Celestia and without magic. Also, it just barley based around the song it's named after. I simple think of DiscordxCelestia when I hear it.**

Celestia's eyes slowly opened. Her head resting on a rugged furry neck and her body covered by a big blue Pegasus wing. Coiled around her hind leg was a dragon's tail. Resting next to her was the deformed head of a pony still sleeping with a blissful grin on his face. Sleeping on a bed of rugged hay, she and her "partner" had another tender night in their secret meeting place. Despite the fact that the affair began half a week ago, only now did she start to fade from her love-struck state of mind and think, out loud no less. I'm a sick pony!

There was only one time in her life where she even remotely liked Discord. They met each other as children. Before his breed of chaos became too dangerous she would participate in his shenanigans. But that was 9000 years ago, she wasn't that blissful little filly any more. She was the wise princess who should have known better then to fraternize with the enemy. And yet that was just it. With everything he did to her beyond their friendship, to playful pranks to complete disasters, it always felt like a daily retain and something she adapted to. Of course when he took over it wasn't the same but even when turning Discord to stone did she wish she could have prevented him from ever becoming as even as he was. Now, with him being locked away and incapable of using magic, she felt like she had a chance to reform him.

Just then the draconequus woke up, beginning his day with a drowsy groan. Celestia smiled and remembered the other reason she gave in. She caught on when she was old enough that his pranks were a mean to get her attention because he didn't know how else to go about treating her. She felt that after everything she and other ponies had put him through he deserved it. Ticklishly she whispered into his ear. "Morning sleepy head."

Just then her eyes flushed open. It wasn't morning until she brought out the sun. And being that she slept in so late….

"Morning Celest-"

"Morning!" Celestia screamed flying past Discord and kicking him in the face by accident. Before he had a chance to grab her attention she grabbed her attire and beamed out of sight.


	3. Take to the Sky

_Take to the Sky_

Rainbow Dash whizzed by her fellow Wonderbolt excitingly. She smiled down on him. "What's the matter Soarin? Can't keep up with a mare?" she said throwing his earlier statement about stallions being faster then mares back at him. Soarin was resting on cloud as she spoke, trying to catch up with her. It was a hassle though, she was to fast even for him. Finally he looked up at her.

"Wanna know why I like you Dash?" Soarin said.

"I'm listening."

"You and I share the same story." Dash stopped her fluttering about and rested on a cloud as well. "See…I always looked at the Wonderbolts as a kid like they were the greatest thing ever. I believed in the dream of joining them so hard I never thought that they were anything like me. But the minute Spitfire and me got into the top ranks…I realized how comfortable I was with em'. You adapted just the same way."

Dash stopped looking so interested and scoffed. "Yeah right. Me? I was never nervous around you guys. I _always_ knew I was gonna join so why would I care about how I looked?" Soarin interrupted her by giving her a warm kiss on the cheek. Dash hated looking or even acting like the typical squeeish filly, but upon being kissed by the respected and over all fun loving colt she had eyes on, she couldn't help but blush.


End file.
